Blood in a Bathtub
Blood in a Bathtub is the twenty ninth case overall in the city of Societeit and is the fifth case in the district of Wild Rivers. Plot Summary Victim * Elaine Zhao (found in the bathtub with his throat cut open) Murder Weapon * Broken Bottle Killer * Rita Saunders Suspects Profile * Reads the Dolly Sisters * Drinks Whiskey Punch Appearance * Wears Nail Polish * Wears red fabric Profile * Reads the Dolly Sisters * Drinks Whiskey Punch * Knows How to Shoot Appearance Profile * Drinks Tea * Knows Knitting * Reads The Secret Garden Appearance * Wears a scarf Profile * Reads the Dolly Sisters * Drinks Whiskey Punch * Knows How to Shoot Appearance * Wears red fabric Profile * Drinks Whiskey Punch * Knows How to Shoot * Reads The Dolly Sisters Appearance * Wears Red Fabric * Wears Nail Polish Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The Killer Reads "The Dolly Sisters" * The Killer Knows how to shoot * The Killer Drinks Whiskey Punch * The Killer wears red fabric * The Killer Wears Nail Polish Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Saloon Bathroom (Clues: Broken Doll, Locked Cage, Victim's body) * Autopsy Victim's Body back together (Result: Fixed Box) * Examine Locked Cage (Result: Rings; Victim Identified: Elaine Zhao; New Suspect: William Marcus) * Inform Brittany about his girlfriend's death (Prerequisite: Examine Locked Cage) * Examine Broken Doll (Result: Fixed Doll) * Row to the everett's House (New More!: Different the Walk!; New Crime scene: Everett's House) * Investigate Everett's House (Clue: Locked Phone; New Suspect: Sadie Everett) * Examine Locked remote (Result: Unlocked Remote) * Talk to Sadie Everett (Prerequisite: Investigate Everett's House) * Analyse Remote (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer reads The Dolly Sisters) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks Whiskey Punch and knows how to shoot; Murder Weapon filed: Broken Bottle) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Why to Wild house door (New Crime Scene: Wild House; Profile Updated: Brittany reads The Dolly Sisters) * Investigate Wild House (Clues: Saloon card, Smoking Box; New Suspect: Meg Goldfinch) * Examine Saloon card (Result: Message to Brittany) * Ask Brittany about the Saloon card (Profile Updated: Brittany drinks Whiskey Punch) * Talk to Meg Goldfinch (Profile Updated: Meg drinks Whiskey Punch and Knows How to Shoot) * Examine Smoking Box (Result: Name of watch) * Analyse Smoking Box (09:00:00; New Suspect: Daisy Eastwood) * Ask Daisy Eastwood about the horse (New Crime Scene: Saloon Bathtub) * Investigate Saloon Bathtub (Clue: Broken Object) * Examine Broken Object (Result: Saloon bag) * Saloon card (Result: Name; New Suspect: Rita Saunders) * Question Rita Saunders about the saloon (Profile Updated: Rita drinks Whiskey Punch and knows how to shoot) * Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Sadie about who is that to kill him (Profile Updated: Sadie Reads the Dolly Sisters, Drinks Whiskey Punch and knows how to shoot; New Crime Scene: Wild House Bedroom) * Investigate Wild House Bedroom (Clues: Remote control, Torn picture, Cage) * Examine phone (Result: Name) * Ask Daisy about him that to kill Sadie (Profile Updated: Daisy reads The Dolly Sisters, Drinks Whiskey Punch and Knows how to shoot) * Examine Torn Picture (Result: Video flower) * Question Rita about the video flower (Profile Updated: Rita reads The Dolly Sisters) * Examine Cage (Result: Swimsuit) * Question Meg about the swimsuit (Hugo reads the Secret Garden) * Investigate Stairs (Clue: Broken Object) * Examine Broken Object (Result: Fixed Saloon maker) * Why the wild to the Saloon Maker (Result: Photo of murder; Attribute: The Killer wears red fabric) * Analyse Saloon Maker (22:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears Nail Polish) * Arrest the Killer now * Move onto Gone in Wild East (5/6) (No Star) Gone in Wild East (5/6) * Ask Martine what happened to Team with Carla (Available at the start of Gone in Wild East) * Investigate Wild House (Clue: Wooden box) * Examine Wooden Box (Result: View box) * Examine View box (Result: Video) * Question Martine about why he shot Adelia Frank (Reward: 20,000 coins) * Meet Brittany for the Gun book (Available at the start of Gone in Wild East; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Everett's house (Clues: Ripped Gun book, Gun box) * Examine Ripped Gun Book (Result: Fixed gun book) * Return to Laura with the gun think (Reward: Gun outfit) * See what Martine wants (Everything above must be done) * Move onto the next case (No Stars) Trivia * On the "Saloon Bedroom" crime scene, Navigation Category:Wild Rivers